


a fontcest fic

by savvmeister



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, get dunked on hon, michael jordan's tears cure world hunger, this is strictly for the lulz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvmeister/pseuds/savvmeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a short fic about pair of brothers having a good time :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	a fontcest fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fontcest shippers :)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fontcest+shippers+%3A%29).



> hope you enjoy :)

papyrus threw a squealing fontcest shipper into the air before catching them and throwing them higher. out of nowhere, sans appeared, snatched the shipper out of mid air, and slam dunked them so hard through a basketball hoop and into a trashcan space jam could be heard. michael jordan shed a tear. papyrus and sans donned sun glasses and high fived. all incest ships were wiped off the face of the earth. world peace was finally established and balance was restored in the force. fucking obliterated

**Author's Note:**

> consider urself kink shamed
> 
> thanks, 
> 
> sav :)


End file.
